


Routine

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minhyun's morning routineAnd Aron's... well, "routine"





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a continuation of a JRen chapter of my other fic..  
> This one is going to be a 2hyun(...ish?) and I don't want to mess with the JRen on the original chapter so I decided to post it as a different work..
> 
> You can read this as a one-shot  
> But if you want to read how this fic actually start  
> you can read here: [Kim Jonghyun 101: Chapter 4 "How to Keep Him from Falling"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393206/chapters/41368304)

That morning when Minhyun's awake he couldn't find his room mate on his bed. He finds it a bit strange since usually he would be the first one to be awake in the dorm. But he thought maybe somethings change while he was away. Maybe now Jonghyun is an early riser and doesn't throw his cute-acts anymore first thing in the morning.  
Though he finds it a bit hard to believe. Sleeping and waking habits are not easy to change.

He proceeds to find his slipper on the cold floor. He found them easily as they're still where he left them at last night. He glances side to find one of Jonghyun's slipper under his bed. How did it end up there and where is the other pair? He wonders.

He looks around to find it under Jonghyun's own bed.  
He can't help but chuckles. How Jonghyun's slippers seems to always fly around the room is a big mystery he hasn't figured out on the last 7 years. 

He starts his morning routine just like any other day. He washes his face and brushes his teeth, goes to Aron's room to wake him up ( _and greets the puppies a good morning_ ), and then proceeds to Dongho's room ( _and probably spend a whole 10 minutes to wake him while picking up whatever messiness he found in the room_ ), after that he crosses the kitchen and living room towards Minki's ( _it used to be his_ ) room to knock on his door ( _because he made it a mental note to always knock before entering Minki's room after that one time he barges in to find Minki dancing in his brief and he decides that's not a sight he wants to see more than once_ ) and goes inside the room.

He thought he would find Jonghyun snoozing off on the couch when he passed by the living room, but when he found it empty he wonders whether Jonghyun has a morning schedule he doesn't know about. But when he enters Minki's room, he found his answer.

It's obvious that it's not a human sized doll that Minki has between his arm. Though he can't see the face of the other body, it doesn't take much to know that it's Jonghyun's hair sticking out from under the blanket. He ponders for a while whether to wake them up or not. And then he decides to leave them be and maybe asks Aron to deal with it instead.

"Where's Jonghyun?" Aron asks when Minhyun gets back to the kitchen.  
"He's still sleeping." Minhyun answers.  
"Oh.. doesn't wanna wake up?" Aron asks again.

"Hmm..." Minhyun thinks his answer, "He's in there with Minki and it doesn't feel right waking them up.." he mumbles.  
"Why not?" Aron raises his eyebrows.

"Well.. you can wake them up if you want, _hyung_.." 

Aron's teasing smile grows.  
"Hoo~ are they in compromising position??" now he wriggles his eyebrows.

"Nothing new.." Minhyun tries to be nonchalant.

Aron scoffs at the answer. It might not look much for other people, but it's obvious for Aron that Minhyun is bothered about something.

"You're jealous." Aron says. He doesn't ask. He states what he saw.  
"Maybe I am." Minhyun says, surprisingly compliant.

"Oh?"

"Am I a bad room mate?" Minhyun finally asks after a heavy sigh.

Aron blinks at the unexpected question.  
"Why you said so?" Aron asks back.

"I know it hasn't been long since me and Jonghyun becomes room mates again but it's not like we've never been room mates before. _And I know_ he has this tendencies to wake up in the middle of the night. _And I know_ Minki sometimes climbs up to Jonghyun's bed when he had nightmares and vice versa.  
But I'm his room mate now, but he doesn't even bother to wake me up when he has some trouble sleeping and went to find Minki instead." Minhyun rants.

"How do you know Minki wasn't the one who had trouble sleeping and called Jonghyun instead?" Aron asks again.   
"If it is, then their sleeping position should be the other way around." Minhyun answers while making some vague gestures in the air.

Aron's teasing smile grows again.  
"Jealous people tends to be more observant huh?"

Minhyun's entire ears warm up, "Shut up hyung.." he pouts.

"You should tell him then.." 

"Told who what?"

Aron sighs. His clever brother can be slow too sometimes.  
"Tell Jonghyun that it's okay to wake you up in the middle of the night when needs it. _Tell him_ that it's okay to climb on to your bed too just like how he climbs on to Minki's. _Tell him_ that after all, now you are the room mate. You know how he gets. He needs confirmation for that kind of things..."

Minhyun's face seems to stuck on pout permanently.

"Maybe I will...." he finally mumbles and Aron smiles satisfied as if he just solved a third world problem.

"So... are you going to wake them up?" Aron glances up at Minhyun.  
The taller just shrugs his shoulder, "You do it if you want, I'll go take a bath," he says while walking away from the kitchen.  
Aron just chuckles while shaking his head at Minhyun's response.

Well, guess he'll be the one dealing with grumpy Minki this morning then..

Frankly speaking, he doesn't mind at all~

* * *

 

That night, it looks like to Aron that Minhyun has resolved whatever bothered him this morning.

Oh, wait.. actually it wasn't _look_ like, more of _sound_ like.  
Since Aron only did hear about it. From behind the door.  
Yes, he was eavesdropping. Though he missed the part where Jonghyun finally about to say something, since he had to shush Dongho down, who suddenly came back from the studio and innocently asked what he was doing--crouching down beside Jonghyun-Minhyun's door. Aron just shooed him away while putting a finger on his lips.  
Didn't want to interrupt whatever his  _hyung_ was doing even further, Dongho left him be with a confused look on his face. And when Aron crouched down again, they had finished talking. There weren't any screaming involved ( _though neither Jonghyun nor Minhyun tend to raise their voice when they feel irritated_ ) so Aron supposed everything went down peacefully.

Aron feels somewhat accomplished since Minhyun did what he suggested.  
He feels great.

So he walks away from Jonghyun-Minhyun's door with a satisfied smile on his face.  
He found him self walking towards Minki's room naturally.  
Why?  
Well, because he feels great and it makes him want to see Minki.  
_Of course he does._

"I'm a great _hyung,_ " he brags as soon as he's inside Minki's room.  
Minki, who was laying on his bed, with his phone on hand, doesn't even bother to spare Aron a glance, "Yeah.. you are." he says.

"Oh come on~ you can give me more than that~" Aron nags and proceeds to join Minki on bed.

Minki sighs and rolls his eyes, "Fine.. What some great deeds you did this time?"

"Hmmmm~ Do you really wanna know??" Aron asks back with excited eyes, obviously can't wait to tell him.

"No." Minki answers right away.

"No?"

"No."

"I won't tell you then~"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Then Minki turns his attention back to his phone leaving Aron with a disappointed look.

 

"So... somebody might have been jealous that you sleep with Jonghyun last night.." Aron finally says since he can't seem to catch the younger's interest easily.  
Minki smiles at it. He knew Aron would tell him anyway. 

"Who? _You?_ " Minki asks teasingly though he actually knows exactly who Aron was referring to.

Aron rolls his eyes, "Oh please.."

Minki chuckles, "Alright. Fine, now I'm curious. What did you do _hmm_?"

Aron smiles victoriously. He knew Minki would ask him in the end anyway.


End file.
